Just a Dream
by carlitos0892
Summary: A curious adolecent's curiosity takes him to his demise. Ironic ending... read it if you dare. Please review.


Just a Dream

There once existed a small town called Coatzacoalcos. This town was the perfect place to live in; the flowers always blooming, and the townspeople always kind. However, that peace was only during the day. Ever since Mr. Thomas moved into the town's mansion, everyday at mid-night, everyone in the town felt a great chill going down their spine; in addition, at the same time they heard a howl. The weird thing about this howl was that the howl's volume was constant throughout the whole town and, no one could tell where it came from. Mr. Thomas' mansion was different, for some reason daylight never reached it and nothing could grow within 10 feet from it. It was as if a big dark cloud always hovered above it. Mr. Thomas never came out of his mansion. It is unknown how he survived without food. However, there were beliefs that no one lived in the mansion at all.

Daniel is your average teenager, 13 years old, average height, and weight. He had blond short hair with an average haircut. If you would look at his grades, you might just think that he is the perfect son. Now, move over to his behavior and Daniel is what you would call, a "trouble" boy. His parents, Monica and Henry Padilla, did not know how to deal with him anymore. Daniel was such a curious boy that could not keep his hands off things. The worst thing was that he had bad luck, so everything he touched, he ruined.

It was a Thursday, and the Padilla family had gone out to a museum. It had been calm until, a sculpture caught Daniel's eye. Daniel headed over to the statue, and according to Daniel, he was "classifying" it. When Henry, and Monica heard, "The parents of Daniel Padilla, please come to the manager's office," Monica had punishment ideas popping into her head already. Henry ended up paying quite a lot of money for the damaged statue. They headed home immediately.

"Mom, I said I was sorry," whined Daniel as he shut the door behind him.

"No Daniel, your father and I have had it up to here with you!"

"Don't be so hard on the boy dear, he is only a kid."

"No Henry, Daniel must understand that he cannot go around touching stuff and breaking them!" screamed Monica, "we have given Daniel enough chances and he needs to grow up, he isn't a kid anymore," lowering her voice but still firm Monica ordered, "Daniel, go to your room."

"But mom…"

"I have given you and order Daniel, go to your room NOW!"

"Dad…"

"You heard your mother son, go to your room." Daniel walked up to his room stomping and then closed his door shut. "What do you plan we do about this behavior Monica," said Henry in a whisper.

"I don't know, but one thing is for sure," said Monica mysteriously.

"What's that?" curiously said Henry.

"Daniel must be taught a lesson, a lesson he will never forget," said Monica starring at Henry, while he only stared back kind of frightened, but Monica's look stayed constant as they both nodded.

As light began to cover darkness, a new day began. It was Friday the 13th and Daniel was already downstairs ready to eat breakfast. — Daniel never did struggle with his studies, that was Daniel's parents only pride towards him. — Nothing was said during breakfast time, except "thank-you" when Daniel finished eating — Monica had always enforced table manners on him. Monica just answered with an "aha" under her breath, smiling devilishly as Daniel walked out the door.

When Daniel was walking to school, he heard the usual gossip spreaders talk about Mr. Thomas in a curios-waking way. Daniel's curiosity was now waked; he wanted to meet Mr. Thomas. Daniel knew he couldn't go visit Mr. Thomas without his parent's permission so now Daniel could not wait for school to end, and school had not even started yet.

The last five minutes of class, Daniel packed his stuff into his backpack as fast as he could. Ms. Gage, Daniel's history teacher said, "I just remembered, Daniel, you are staying for detention. You didn't do any work today, and the rest of your teachers had the same problem with you so you are going to have to stay for a while, so get comfortable." During detention Daniel's curiosity grew, and grew until Ms. Gage noticed Daniel's anxiousness so she let him go.

Daniel was basically sprinting to his house and when he got there, he went in so fast he did not even have to close the door. His parents were sitting in the living room couch watching TV when Daniel "walked" in. "Mom, I need to tell you something…" shouted out Daniel.

"Do you mind telling us why you came so late, and then storm into the house yelling?" questioned Monica.

"But…"

"No buts mister, explain to us right now why you are so late, your dad and I have been worried sick about you."

"Ok, ok but promise me that you will not interrupt me, ok?"

"I'm listening."

"Well, it all started…" Daniel explained all that had happened to him that day without interruption from his parents.

"That still doesn't excuse your distraction in your classes; once again, your curiosity has gotten you in trouble. When is this going to end Daniel?"

"I don't know mom, but I am scared that my curiosity will lead me to my own death," said Daniel with water in his eyes.

"Oh, don't you ever say that again Daniel, ok?"

"So, you want to visit Mr. Thomas?" asked Henry.

"Yeah, I want to give him a welcome visit, I mean, I know it's a little too late but I think he and I will enjoy it." said Daniel while he wiped his tears off his cheeks.

"Well, I guess that would be a good idea. You can visit him tomorrow, you have to do your homework, and by then it will be dark outside so go tomorrow ok?" said Monica.

"Your mother is right Daniel go upstairs, relax a little, do your homework, go to sleep, and you can visit him tomorrow morning if you'd like."

Daniel knew that the curiosity wouldn't let him rest so he went upstairs to his room to think about what he was going to do. "Think Daniel, think," he thought, "I know, I'll do my homework tomorrow, I'll tell my parents I don't want to visit him no more but instead I'll go today, it's still early. Yeah, that's what I'll do." Daniel then went downstairs to check that his parents were there. His parents had fallen asleep watching TV. Daniel walked toward the door and quietly opened the door but it squeaked when it was half-open. Daniel was ready to explain why he was not in his room but his parents were in their third dream and there were six more dreams to go. They had worked their butts off that day. Daniel quietly closed the door as he headed out. It started raining hard and Daniel had no idea where Mr. Thomas' mansion was, so he went from house to house asking for directions. It took him 5 hours to get to the mansion and when he reached the gates, he was soaking wet. When he saw the mansion, the clock hit 12:00:00 am, Daniel heard that strange howl, and in addition, lightning started to strike. He also felt that strange chill going down his spine. After a few seconds, he heard, in his head, "the game has begun" in an old creepy voice. For a second, Daniel chickened out but his curiosity was stronger than his fear. The gates were not locked, so Daniel reached to open them but, unrepentantly, they opened automatically. Daniel walked in stiffly as if something were forcing him to go in. He reached the front doors and just as the gates had opened automatically, so did the doors. It was dark inside, but when he put a foot in the mansion, one light turned on. He put another foot in, and another lighted up. He did this until he reached a room. The room was shaped like a sphere and there was a big chair in the center of it. Daniel called out, "Mr. Thomas?" Daniel then turned the chair around 90˚, but no one was sitting there. After a moment of silence, Daniel screamed, "Mr. Thomas!" but the sound just echoed in the sphere shaped room. There we no rooms to look in, so Daniel just lost hope of meeting Mr. Thomas and turned around to the exit.

Daniel's eyes opened wide and then he fell back. Mr. Thomas was standing there, he had provoked Daniel's fall. Mr. Thomas was a big guy; if you would look at him you would think that he was a football player back in his day and that since then he hadn't forgotten to workout. Other than big, he also looked old; he looked to be in his 70's or so. He had long, white, silky hair, also had a firm face with black deep eyes, with a wrinkle or two. He had a black suit with a white undershirt, also with a black tie. He was holding a cane with his two hands and looking at Daniel right in the eyes. Daniel in the other hand, still had his eyes wide opened and did not wink once. He was cold and shaking it was as if Daniel was trapped in his own mind and could not process anything, in or out.

Mr. Thomas broke the silence saying, "Have you heard of the saying, 'the curiosity killed the cat'?" asked Mr. Thomas with a cold-blooded voice. Daniel was way too scared to answer, but probably Daniel did not even hear what Mr. Thomas had said to him. Mr. Thomas then smiled, and as quick as you can blink, he opened his cane, which contained a saber. Amazingly, Daniel processed this but all he could do is open his eyes even more. Mr. Thomas lifted his saber and was ready to strike Daniel.

"Now wait a second, I'm about to get stabbed with a saber by a crazy old man, and I am just laying here," thought Daniel. Just as Mr. Thomas struck, Daniel rolled over to his left and said, "Hey wait, what's wrong with you, I just came here to give you a welcome visit, and this is how you repay me?" cried Daniel.

"What did you expect? Huh? A tea party sissy little boy? Well, I am sorry to disappoint you," said Mr. Thomas, as he got ready to strike once again.

"No but at least a thank-you," said Daniel, as he got ready to roll over again. This time, Daniel was not so lucky but, Mr. Thomas was, he struck Daniel in the lower back as he was rolling over. Mr. Thomas just maintained his seriousness. Daniel squished his eyes shut and screamed.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa. Oh my God. Where am I?" said Daniel panting. Daniel's heart was beating tremendously fast and he was soaking wet with sweat. The first thing Daniel checked was his back, but it was fine, he did not have any scars or anything of the sort. "Was it all a dream? What happened?" he asked himself.

"Honey, are you okay?" said Monica as she rushed in.

"We heard you scream son, what's the matter?" added Henry.

"Do you mind telling _me_ why you storm into my room screaming?" asked Daniel. They all just laughed together, "Yeah, I'm ok, it was just a nightmare."

"Ok. I know what will help you, a hot chocolate. Do you want some?" offered Monica.

"_Oh, but it wasn't a dream," _said Mr. Thomas in a whisper.

"Did you guys hear that?" said Daniel freaked out.

"Hear what?" asked Monica and Henry at the same time.

"Nothing, just my imagination," said Daniel while shaking his head, "can I just sleep with you guys for tonight?"

"Ok son, but just for tonight alright?"

"Ok," the Padilla family went downstairs. It turned out that Mr. Thomas' saying was wrong; the curiosity did not kill the cat. Curiosity killed itself. Daniel never spoke of that "dream" ever again; it was as if Mr. Thomas never did exist.


End file.
